With the rise in the use of mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones, etc.), it is becoming increasingly important to the user to be able to use a mobile device freely and for longer periods of time without having to continuously burden or rely on the mobile device's own components (e.g., battery, antenna, etc.). Certain conventional techniques provide for connecting multiple devices (such as connecting a cellular phone with a hands-free device installed in a car, etc.) through a Bluetooth connection. Although these conventional techniques facilitate the hands-free device to relay certain communication (e.g., the user's voice, etc.) on behalf of the cellular phone, they, nevertheless, leave the essential cellular activity burden (e.g., cellular radio activity, cellular antenna activity, such as needing to penetrate through the car metal and water bags (e.g., human beings), etc.) on the cellular phone.